Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Plany na październik/listopad 2015 w moich fikcjach ;)
Hejka! Czas chyba uchylić trochę tajemnicy w związku z planami na najbliższe dwa miesiące. Jak zapewne wszyscy wiecie ostatnio nie byłem zbyt aktywny. :P Studia, praca... trochę wykańczające połączenie, ale koniec biadolenia. Czas na konkretne fakty! :D 1. Czas na Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Powracamy z pracami po ponad roku! Tak, powrót TDINTM chyba was wszystkich najbardziej zdziwił. Po ostatnich informacjach o zakończeniu nadawania America's Next Top Model w Ameryce po 22 cyklu postanowiłem, że nasze Top Model nie może tak skończyć! Wracamy z jeszcze większą energią, nowymi gośćmi, nowymi gwiazdami i... zupełnie nową kreską rysowania! Nie zdziwcie się, jak kreska będzie dużo inna. Przyłożyłem się trochę do sesji i postanowiłem zmienić w moim stylu rysowania... no dużo rzeczy. Inną sprawą dotyczącą odcinków TDINTM, będą wizyty topowych postaci świata mody! Już w kolejnym odcinku zobaczycie m.in. gwiazdy wybiegów, ale i gwiazdy świata popkultury. W związku, że ten odcinek będzie wyjątkowo muzyczny. Odcinek planuje wydać na początek listopada 2015. Data jest oczywiście uzależniona od podania zdjęć uczestniczek pod głosowanie widzów, zebraniem jury na obrady (xD) i ogólną weną na napisanie odcinka. :P 2. Kolejne zmagania bohaterów w Zemście Ameryki! Tutaj nie ma zaskoczeń. Kolejny odcinek jest w produkcji. Będzie w odcinku wiele poszukiwań idoli i... najbardziej nieoczekiwany sojusz w historii! Tego akurat nikt nie mógł się spodziewać po naszych uczestnikach! ;) Oczywiście tajemnicze bliźniaki (lub bliźniaczki) namieszają dużo w grze. I dodatkowo zmienią się ze sobą w trakcie zadania. Bez oczywiście wiedzy uczestników. Odcinek planuje wydać jeszcze pod koniec października 2015. Data jest w miarę pewna, a odcinek powinien wam się spodobać. ;) 3. I wracamy po przerwie do zmagań w Kambodży! Tak, o dziwo to jest fikcja, którą najtrudniej mi się piszę! Ale spokojnie... odcinki się będą systematycznie pojawiać. :D Nie ukrywam, że najbardziej mi to pomaga pisać Rafix i mam nadzieje, że i tym razem będzie mnie podtrzymywać na duchu w trakcie pisania (please). Ale cóż, jeżeli chodzi o fabułę... to czeka nas rozłączenie drużyn i najbardziej failujący duet w historii czyli #J'Ristina pokaże na co ją stać by uprzykrzyć życie w obozowisku naszych uczestników! Oczywiście znowu do gry wchodzą zupełnie nowe naszyjniki nietykanlości, więc gra ponownie się zaostrzy! Tutaj planuje napisać aż dwa odcinki, które pojawią się na 100% po premierach TDINTM i TD:ZA, więc oba odcinki bez większych komplikacji powinny się pojawić jeszcze w listopadzie 2015 4. Czas chyba na ostatni specjal IoS... Tak... cały czas o nim pamiętam i wiem, że muszę napisać specjal oparty o miasto niezarażonych, czyli Monako. Ogólna fabuła będzie polegać na tym, że do Monako, przybywają ludzie z oryginalnej historii, czyli Cleere i Steave. Mimo wszystko natrafią oni na nieufnego Naczelnika Robertson'a, który nie do końca będzie ufał w ich szczere intencje, by połączyć siły w zwalczaniu rozprzestrzeniającej się zarazy. Głównym problemem nie okaże się jednak on, ale Milioner Smith razem z jego małżonką, którzy tak naprawdę będą "znudzeni" tym, że ludzie, którzy szukali schronienia w Monako tak dobrze się tutaj czują. Czy jednak uda im się ponownie zapobiec konfliktowi? A może jednak Monako jest skazane już na kompletną porażkę... tego dowiecie się już pod koniec listopada 2015. Postaram się oczywiście, by te plany weszły w życie. Ale jak pisałem na początku. Czynniki studiów i pracy są momentami nie do przejścia. Proszę, trzymajcie jednak za mnie kciuki! :D Do zobaczenia, wspaniałego dnia! ^^ XoXo, ForeverNTM! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach